Lokane Feels
by Anonymous Companion
Summary: Needing a fic to sate those lokane feels in the pit of your stomach? Knowing this ship is basically ruining your life but still cannot leave it? Shhhh. It's okay. Look no further. Peek inside for an arrangement of lokane one shots/drabbles that range from fluff to drama to romance to you name it. *hugs you* It's going to be okay. (Submission based prompts)
1. Sick Day

**Hello All!**

Welcome to my little corner of the Lokane universe with my feels and love in tow for this great ship. These prompts given to me are/have been submitted to my tumblr. This anthology will be updated sporadically when I am writing for the prompts/why I have time (I am also working on other lokane projects)...they range from one shots to drabbles depending on how in depth I go. If you wish to submit a prompt...either PM me or the better option would be to send me an inbox via tumblr...here is the link...just remove the parentheses...

(l-o-k-i-hiddleston).(tumblr).com

I love all prompts from fluff to drama to angst to sadness to "ehem is it getting hot in here?" to basically anything...don't be shy if you have a prompt.

**Let me know what you think! **

**I'd love to see reactions and know if you think a particular prompt could make a good multi fic.**

To check out more of my Lokane work just click my name and suffer along in feels of my other stories.

Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

* * *

**Prompt**: Jane takes care of a sick Loki! Because fluff

_*whispers* yay for fluff :))_

_Also there is a fan art for this! link posted to my bio!_

* * *

"A Sick Day"

Jane pressed the cold compress to Loki's head.

Loki winced. "Gently, woman." His body had taken a toll the past few days. The pallor of skin grew ashy and his eyes had sunken in. His cheekbones were more prominent and his hair a tangled mess.

Jane sighed. "Well if you didn't get sick in the first place…"

She stood up and went to get more blankets from the closet.

"One millennium since an ailment," Loki mumbled. "..and the moment I stepped foot into your threshold, I am attacked by a Midgardian disease."

Jane smirked from inside the closest, hearing his words. "You're just bitter because you cannot cure yourself."

Loki eyed Jane once she returned with more blankets. "What makes you believe I cannot cure myself?"

Jane began to unfold the blankets and place them on Loki's slightly shivering form. "For one thing, you would have cured yourself the moment I made you swallow the day-quil-"

"-That vile poison should be banished from this realm and all healers. It is no wonder your kind keeps dying-"

"-or when I took your temperature," Jane interrupted, placing the compress back on his head.

Loki smiled. Despite his weakened form, his smile was the one attribute which had not been affected by the sickness. "Perhaps I endure this pain to have you as my nursemaid."

"And why is that?" Jane asked. She almost felt like laughing, watching him try to maintain his witty banter while stuffed under blankets.

"I do enjoy watching your brow furrow when you check my temperature." Loki said, smiling as he recalled the memory. "And your smile as you force feed me soup…..and watching you twirl you writing instrument when you keep me company in here while you work….or perhaps when you walk away to get me something I need..the sway of your hips-"

Jane grips both sides of the blanket and rips them off Loki's body. His body seizes into a cold panic and he begins to shiver. "I-insufferib-ble w-wench."

Jane smirks. "I'm sorry….what am I?"

Loki glared at her, but without threat. "C-cruel….and m-merci-cilous"

Jane smiled and tucked the blankets back on him. She placed a gentle kiss on his forehead…which was beginning to cool down. She smiled at him and placed a warm hand on his cheek. "I learned from the best."

The corners of Loki's mouth turned up as well. "That you did, my lady."

Jane stood and began walking to the door. "I'll go get that tea you like…." She turned around quickly. "And keep your eyes close as I leave."

Loki closed his eyes with a grin still on his face. "As my nursemaid commands, so I shall abide."

…but the sick god of mischief could not help but open his eyes once Jane turned for the door.


	2. The Shadow

_**Prompt:**__ Yo how bout jane's on asgard and thor goes away to calm down a different realm and loki seduces jane :)_

_[eheheheh oh this sounds like fun :)…ugh this totally turned into more of one-shot….curse you and this excellent prompt]_

_The Trials of Loki was a my playlist for this (great to read with on repeat!) _

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters_

* * *

_"_The Shadow"

Jane felt like someone was watching her the entire day.

Thor had some business to attend to in the Alfheim. The light elves desired to ensure a treaty with Asgard for the next millennium. Jane had opted to attend but Thor felt it best for her to stay on Asgard in his absence. He did not wish to have her put for the journey.

She knew he was being thoughtful…for that was always the case with Thor…he never thought ill for her sake. However, Jane still felt like Thor wanted to keep her out of diplomatic business because he thought of her mortal state as being too weak for his affairs. She agreed to remain busy with her studies after the entire Aether business…but it had been months and Jane was still under ward in the palace. She craved to see the realms which were filled in the books she read. Thor knew of her desire to explore….but still sought to protect her from something that could happen. Jane knew he only wanted the best for her…but the stubborn steak in her thought she was being coddled and her desires ignored.

The feeling of eyes watching her movements began in the early morning. She had her breakfast outside with her telescope as she observed the magnificently visible constellations. It was like an itch on the back of her neck. She knew the feeling when Darcy would try to sneak up on her while she worked.

The feeling continued as she walked in the hallways, visited her friends in the healing rooms, talked to the diplomats staying in the palace, and finally as she read in the library.

Jane had made it a personal goal to read as much books as she could while on Asgard. It seemed ludicrous, but she was going to seize the chance. Yesterday, she read the Asgardian _A History of War._ She assumed a battle was simply a fight between the winner and the loser, but the thought process of a warrior's pysche was very interesting to read. Among her favorite novels was centered around the local folklore of Asgard.

While passing the literature section, Jane picked up the worn binding of the folklore novel. She hoped the stories could calm her frayed nerves as it did the other day.

Flipping the page, she turned to a drawing of a woodland and a creature standing in the shadows of the trees. It was titled "The Shadow." Her brow furrowed. It was a story she somehow missed reading the other day. Tucking the book under her arm and grabbing another book off the shelf, she walked to the terrace. She discovered the couches outside along with the cool breeze to be the most calming place in the palace. The tension built up in her neck was released when she sat on her favorite couch and opened up the folklore book to the unread story.

It began with a young girl who lived with her father and lost her mother due to childbirth. The father resented the young girl and forced her to work from dusk till dawn on their farm. As the years grew, the young girl matured into a lovely young woman with beautiful brown hair and elegant features. Suitors from across the realms visited her but her father refused to give away his daughter. He was waiting for the best bid to come along so that he may be the richest man in all of Asgard.

In his daughter's seventeenth year, the father has become the drunk of the village. He would wander about with a bottle in his hand and his daughter having to put him to bed every day. One dark, winter night, the father stumbled into the outer rim of the forest and lost his way back home. He cursed and fell into the mud, twisting his ankle and breaking every bone in his hands. Thinking he was out of luck, a voice spoke from behind him. The man was about to turn to the voice, but was instructed to keep looking ahead if he wanted to keep his neck from being sliced open. All who looked at the voice found their death. The voice offered to heal the man at the price of marrying his daughter. The stubborn old man refused saying he could not sell his daughter for such a price. The voice responded by saying he would keep the man rich with gold for the rest of his life. The mud around the man shimmered into a golden pool. The man nodded greedily, was healed, and shown the path out of the forest. The voice instructed the father that once the girl steps into the forest, she is his for life.

The next morning, he prepared his daughter to go into the forest to collect berries. She did as she was instructed for fear of her father's temper and the excuse to leave the house. She walked all day but could not find the bush her father told her about. It was not until nightfall when the young woman heard the voice speak to her about their marriage. The girl argued and told the voice she had no part of the arrangement.  
The voice laughed and snickered at her gullibility. She turned defiantly to the voice and her eyes widened. The hideousness of the creature before her blinded her. Blood poured from her eyes and she felt her neck sliced open. The shadow dragged the body back to the town where she was found the next day. The villagers were so outraged that they had the father executed for his cruelty.

Jane snapped the book shut. "Well… that was not pleasant." This was a much darker tale than she expected. She had read fairy tales that were dark..such as the Grimm Brothers… but this one hit to close to home. She never could empathize with the sad women of folklore, but this young girl was followed by something hidden in the dark as well and met her doom by it.

"Not all stories have a happy ending."

Jane clutched her chest and jumped up from her seat. She knew that cool voice anywhere. It haunted her in the hallways. It was whispered by those who looked for trouble. It was the voice which was rightfully feared by the right people if they wanted to remain alive.

She turned to the darkness in the inside of the library. The figure walked slowly and purposely from the shadows and into the moonlight.

_Loki_.

He wore the same clothes on the day she met him. The black leather with the gold and green looked sinister in the night light. His black hair contrasted harshly with his pale skin, but gave him such a dark beauty no one could deny.

"You," Jane realized. "You have been following me around all day."

Loki looked taken aside. "Have I?"

"Don't get coy," Jane responded coolly. "You're trying to scare me without Thor here."

"If I desired to terrorize you, Miss Foster, I could do so easily under the nose of my oafish _brother_," Loki retorted with a knowing smile.

He walked to couch where her book sat. Jane backed away as far as she could without looking like she was trying to escape. She steadied herself on the marble railing which sectioned off the terrace from the garden below.

Loki thoughtfully picked up the folklore novel and flipped through the pages. His fingers long, elegant fingers brushed through the pages until he found one story which caught his interest.

"'The Shadow'" He smirked. "Asgard's tale to keep young women out of the forest and eyes forward."

"A story to scare drunk fathers," Jane corrected with a cross of her arms, "and to keep girls submissive."

"What would you have done, Miss Foster?" Loki mused. He closed the book and put it down back on the couch.

He began to walk to her. "Would you have dealt with your fate or face the demon behind you."

Jane swallowed. Her heart hammered in her chest as she observed the closer distance between them. "It's just a story, Loki."

He grinned like a cat seeing its prey come into view. "A story to scare to scare the children at night with its monsters….do you find me to be a monster?"

Jane could feel the blood rushing to her ears. She knew playing his game was what he wanted, but she refused to give him the satisfaction. "N-no."

He chuckled. "I admire your courage…truly I do…but you must know your lies cannot fool anyone….just like your denial of the resentment you feel for Thor."

"I don't-"

"Save your breath," Loki cut into her speech. "I see the way you look out to the stars and how he ignores your desires."

Jane's breath grew quick and her temper flared. "What do you know of my desires?"

He smiled again. Loki drew closer so that they were merely a foot away. "You desire the stars." He purred. "You desire to see the realms in all of its glory….to achieve what people have put you down for your entire life….you desire to _make them kneel_."

His voice put her into a trance as his words hypnotized her without even a spell. "You desire man," he whispered with his voice lowering, "to give you the stars….and fill your every need…"

Jane felt her eyes closing but snapped out of his words. She turned away quickly, with her eyes out to the garden and her hands placed firmly on the railing. It shook her to the core how much his words seemed to echo true despite the battle raging in her.

"Y-you….your words mean nothing," she managed to say.

She felt long fingers wrap around both of her arms. Jane struggled, but his grip was too tight. Loki drew her back to his hard body with his mouth firmly above her ear.

"Scared of the shadow behind you, little one?" Loki hummed into her ear causing shivers to travel up her spine. She stiffened but her body stilled from its struggle.

"For if you turn around…" he murmured, brushing his finger along her neck. "It shall be your undoing."

Jane's jaw slacked open at the sensation of fear, desire, and yearning coursing through her veins. An inner battle raged as she tried yet failed to fight off her feelings.

"What will it be, Jane?" Loki whispered in the other ear. "The comfort of a life you cannot fit into?…..or _the monster_…"

His lips traced the faintest of kissed along her should to the top of her neck. It took every ounce of her self control not to moan to his touch.

Jane knew her choice…a choice which had always seemed there lurking in the shadows.

She turned around.

He smiled sinisterly and enfolded her into his arms. "For those who look on the monster can never escape him."

His lips came crashing onto Jane's in such a fervent passion so new to Jane. Her body molded into his own as he pressed her further into his own by entangling his hand into her hair. She felt her own hands digging into his back as he greedily slaked his lust on just her neck alone, making him moan against her skin.

In that moment…Jane knew she would never be able to escape the shadow behind her always….she would never escape from Loki.

* * *

**Review please!**


	3. A Nurse of War

_**Prompt:**__ Some sort of AU where Jane's a hospital nurse and Loki winds up in her charge after getting wounded in battle. _

_(*cracks knuckles* so it shall be done)_

_note: set in war time (injuries mentioned in this but nothing too difficult to read I believe)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters_

* * *

"A Nurse of War"

The screams.

The blood.

The bodies.

It never seemed to end.

Jane wiped the grime off of her brow and looked out to the remains of the burning hillsides which her tent overlooked. It had to have been a while since she bathed. Nurses of war close to the front lines were given very little time for themselves.

She enlisted in the Nurse Core of Asgard when the war with the dark elves began. 'You would be making difference,' the healer from the palace told her village when they were looking for nurses.

Jane had such hope in her eyes back then.

The war turned bloody, fast. The stalemate had lasted for over a year, but the battle continued on in a frenzy. Malekith was restless in his war and refused to take nothing but the ash of all of Asgard. Healers were slain by the droves…only a few remained and they kept solace in the palace for protection. Nurses had become the resources of medical assistance on the battle fields. A patient's healing was long and hard should they survive against the dark elves's weapons. She became head nurse of her sector due to experience and lack of reinforcements.

"Nurse Foster," a nurse called from inside the tent. "We have a fresh batch coming in straight from the field."

Jane sighed. _Rinse and repeat._

She pushed the medic tent flap open to see a scene of chaos lay before her eyes.

About thirty bodies.

Wound area ranged from the torsos to legs.

Some were unlucky and scared on their faces.

Flesh looked peeled off the bones.

Screams and anguished moans filled the air.

All were victims of the elves latest, destructive weapon set to poison their victims with immense pain.

She cursed, knowing the night was not going to be easy_…_for her or the soldiers. Half wouldn't survive with the poison in their veins.

Jane helped pull the men onto the beds and then went out to the cart to find the guard who brought them.

The wooden cart was soaked in blood but there was no one to be found except the massive black horse harnessed to it.

"Easy boy….easy…" She said, bringing her hand to his head and holding the reins.

A nurse from the tent came outside to Jane. She was young and fairly new. Jane had known the nurse, Darcy, from their meetings in her home village.

"Where is the driver?" Jane asked,

"A soldier told me the driver staid behind on the road to fend off the elves attacking from the south."

Jane began to unlatch the horse from its ties to the cart. "Down the mountain?"

Darcy nodded. "Yes…you….you don't mean to go down there, do you?"

"Keep the men at bay," Jane instructed, mounting the massive stead. "Do not waste all the supplies."

"Jane! It's just one soldier!" the nurse cried out.

Jane kicked the horse in its side, and she went flying down the mountain side.

oOoOo

"Hello!" Jane cried out into the darkness. The forest was growing thicker with the distance she put herself from the medic tent. She had never been this close to the enemy. Death didn't scare Jane…but she would be damned to let another soul be ripped away by this war under her watch.

"Hello!" She shouted again. No response.

Suddenly, her horse caught sent of something and sent her flying into the forest. She gripped unto its mane and held on tight.

They cleared the forest to a flat, cliff surface. They were standing on the edge of the forest where the mountain descended into rocky jabs.

Bodies of elves littered the surface.

Masks crushed on the surface.

The elves' eyes were open and glassed over.

Black ooze crusted over their fatal wounds.

However…one body was unlike the rest.

He was garbed in thick, leather armor cut sharp and clearly not the standard, Asgardian guard uniform.

Jane dismounted and stepped carefully in between the bodies to get to this soldier.

His pale skin was marked with cuts and bruises. His black hair was long unlike other soldiers. He looked asleep….and at peace. Reaching for his hand for a pulse….the body awoken and gripped her hand back with a crushing force.

His eyes opened and green irises stared back at her.

His bloody hand curled her forward into him so that she nearly was on top of him. She struggled against his grip and once he realized she was not an elf, he released her.

Jane clutched her sore wrist. The soldier tried to sit up but lacked the strength.

"The wagon…made it to the medic tent?" He rasped.

Jane nodded. "Y-yes. I'm the head nurse."

His green eyes glared at her. "Shouldn't you be assisting them?"

"No man left behind on my watch," Jane responded.

He observed her for the first time. She had hundreds of soldiers look at her and say the vilest things to her in this war and she was hardened by it….but the way this soldier looked at her, it broke through the wall she built up. It was uncomfortable for her to have his gaze trail her form. She had the urge to brush her the stray hairs from her forehead.

"You're very brave," he stated, "or very foolish."

_Two can play this game, _she thought with a glare.

"You were stupid for staying behind," Jane retorted.

"I saved the regiment-"

"A risky move-"

"I did it for the wounded to have a chance-"

"What about your chance?-"

"I knew my options-"

"No," Jane said, "you didn't. You did it on impulse not knowing if you would survive, let alone the other wounded."

Loki's eyebrows raised. "I always think through my actions."

"Oh really?" Jane almost snorted. "You have a funny way of showing it."

He barked out a broken laugh. "How I've longed to argue with someone who is not trying to kill me."

Jane looked around them to the motionless elves. "You did this?"

"My greatest work by far," Loki commented. "No elf escaped my spell. Not as violent as my brother's tactics can be…but effective and deadly."

_Spell_….._brother…_

She remembered the stories from the palace of a little boy who played tricks on servants and followed his brother around.

He grew up to be one of the deadliest assassins of the war. Stories were whispered in the tents of his exploits. He was Asgard's secret weapon. The assassin left a trail of death in his wake.

Jane cleared her throat. "Well…. whatever you did clearly worked, your highness."

He chuckled. "There are not many alive who know of my true identity in this war."

Jane smirked. She was not one for formalities even though she was instructed by her mother. War was not a place for titles or names. It was raw and cruel. At the end of the day…you either lived or died. She knew he would not kill her over a name…he had seen too much death already.

Jane looked down to see him clutching his abdomen. She reached to move his hand, and he did not fight her.

He smiled cynically at her reaction to his wound. "It appears, my good nurse, you might not have to transport me at all."

The wound had festered and would need to be cleaned and stitched soon or he would die.

"Will you mourn for me?" the prince mumbled closing his eyes.

Jane reached inside her satchel for clean strips of gauze. She left her the cleaning potions in the tent for the nurses to use, but would clot the wound to keep it from bleeding on their way back.

"Will I die in your arms, sweet maiden?" He mused.

Jane rolled her eyes while pressing on the wound with the gauze. "You will if you continue on with the melodramatics."

"Keeps my mind off the pain," he said through gritted teeth.

She reached underneath him and heaved him up into a sitting position so that he was leaning into her chest.

"Ah," he smiled despite the pain clearly showing on his face, "I like this position much better, don't you agree?"

Jane blushed even though she was trying to maintain a nurse-patient atmosphere. "You need to stop talking…I need to get that wound to stop bleeding. I'm going to wrap it. Hold the gauze to the wound while I wrap your midsection."

Loki quieted himself while she went to work. His breathing was slow and his pallor more grey. She knew she had to get him to move fast before he passed out or died in her hands.

"Your highness," she said, hoping by using his title, he would respond better, "I need to get you-"

"Loki," he said, clearly.

Jane paused in her efforts to get him up. "What?"

"My name is Loki."

She knew of his name…but to utter it without the proper title was inconceivable to her elders.

"Loki," she echoed.

He opened his eyes again to look directly up at her from his position leaning against her abdomen. "What name shall I address you?"

She allowed her hands to relax on his side. "Jane."

He smiled broadly."A pleasure, my lady Jane….I would kiss your hand…but it appears I will settle for laying against your warm, inviting chest instead."

Jane shook her head and lifted him up to a slightly standing position. "If you survive this, I will personally punch you."

Loki's eyebrow furrowed. "Why do I have the feeling I will enjoy that immensely?"

Jane laughed for the first time in months.

Helping him on the horse was difficult, but she achieved the task and they left for the camp. As they rode, the smile still remained on Jane's face.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	4. Lost

_**Prompt**__: YAY! Lokane! Jane getting lost on her way back to her room in the Asgard Imperial and walking in on Loki in a wonderful state of undress. _

_(eheheh :])_

_note: for the purpose of this drabble…this is set before Thor 2 and Thor takes Jane to visit Asgard and Loki is more so on house arrest than in the prison. _

_Diclaimer: I do not own these characters_

* * *

"Lost"

Jane Foster…astrophysicist and creator of the Foster theory…was lost.

All within her first day in Asgard, she managed to lose the map given to her by Thor, leaving it in the banquet hall after dinner ended. She realized her mistake after Thor bid her goodnight. Jane assumed she could find her way back to her quarters without any assistance.

She was wrong.

Jane felt too embarrassed to ask guards who passed her for directions…and she was too stubborn to give up.

She knew truthfully she was nowhere closer to her room as she was two hours ago when she began. She felt like stomping on the ground like a five year old. Darcy would be banging her head against the walls by now.

"Alright…stay calm," Jane mumbled, "It's getting dark…but you can do this…if you can hit the Norse god of thunder with your RV twice…you can get back to your damn room on your own."

Turning the corner of what seemed like the twentieth hallway…Jane stopped herself short. Odin, deep in thought, was walking in the direction where she stood.

Jane panicked and back tracked her steps before he could see her. Perhaps it was her pride or her exhaustion finally getting to her, but Jane did not want to have to admit her lost state to the king.

Jane looked around for a hiding place. She would have hidden behind the columns, but there were none in sight. Rushing to the closest door in the hall, she pulled on its brass handle, slipped inside, and closed the door as quietly as she could.

She leaned her forehead on the door, allowing herself a moment of rest and to slow her breathing.

"It is impolite to enter one's chamber unannounced," a baritone voice spoke from behind her.

Jane's eyes snapped open.

A collection of colorful words came to her mind.

The other presence in the room stood in silence, waiting for her to face him.

Biting her lip, Jane turned around from the comfort of looking at the door.

Her mouth dropped and her lips formed the shape of an "o."

Loki was leaning against one of the columns of his four poster bed….nude from the waist up. He had to have come from a bath because he held a washcloth and his hair was still wet. His pants hung low below his hip bones, allowing Jane could observe the full view of his torso. She imagined him to have a sickly form…but she was very mistaken. Although Loki was not a match to the physique of his brother…his pale skin was cut and defined giving him a toned, athletic look. Even the dimmed torchlight, she could see him observing her intently. His look and state of dress made the moment feel far too intimate for Jane.

He smirked. "Like what you see?" He said, tossing the towel to his bed.

Jane felt her face redden to the shade of a tomato, and she suddenly found the marbled floor to be very fascinating. "U-um..sorry…I..I didn't know…t-this was your room."

"Hmm…Looking for _my brother_ then?" He asked suggestively. "At this hour of the night?"

The innuendo he was hinting at came across loud and clear. She glared at him. "I got lost after dinner, and I can't find my way back to my room."

"How awful," He replied with his words laced in sarcasm.

"You concern is so heart warming," Jane countered.

"You could always stay here until you recall your way…" He suggested inching his way closer to her. His eyes raked over her, making her skin crawl and tingle at the same time.

Jane's blush returned and she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'll pass."

They stared at each other, waiting for the one of them to make the next move.

His smile shone brightly in torch light, and he broke the silence. "Then…pray tell me…why are you still here?"

Jane opened her mouth but nothing but air came out. She reached blindly behind her back for the door handle. With a tug, the door popped open.

"Sweet dreams, Miss Foster." Loki said with a small bow and the same brash smile.

Jane managed a nod and slipped through the door back into the corridor.

She thought she could hear his chuckle as she walked away from his room with her flushed cheeks and racing heart.

* * *

**Like? Eh? I mean you can review...I'm not complaining... :)**


	5. Armor

_**Prompt**__: loki goes into battle and promises jane he'll return. when he doesn't, she goes out looking for him and finds him injured and close to death._

_apologies for grammar mistakes…it's 1 am, and my eyes are blurring._

_link to Jane's armor mentioned in this one-shot is found in my profile.  
_

* * *

"Armor"

Three days.

Nothing.

Not a word of anything from the field.

The halls of Asgard were silent.

There was no reveling or feasts.

The streets and villages were empty.

He promised he would return to her.

Loki promised his wife.

'It will hardly a battle fit for Asgard,' he scoffed, gently whispering in her ears. He held her that cold night before he departed and soothed her troubled mind with sweet words and soft caresses.

She awoke the morning of the battle watching her husband dress for battle. He could have instantly dressed with his magic…but he choose to take his time. Jane approached him from with his helmet in her hands. She had it polished the day before, removing the wear and crusted blood of battles long before. She expected him to return with it would return in the same polished state when he returned to her. He rested the the front on his helmet on her forehead swore once again of his return. He trailed his lips from her forehead and finally to her mouth where he took time to re-memorize the shape and taste of his wife's lips.

His absence weighed heavy in the pit of her stomach, but she refused to let her emotions shake her. She delved into Asgard's library and garden, allowing her mind to wander. She felt not only the absence of not only her husband, but Thor, Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun as well. Frigga tried her best to distract her daughter-in-law with diplomatic tasks and information about the realms, but Jane could see the worry in her eyes as well.

On the third day, a soldier burst into the dining hall on horseback, bloody and on the brink of death. Once he regained somewhat of his strength by help of the healers, he informed King Odin of the dark elves growing numbers and attack from the rear of the front. It was all a trap, and the Asgardian army fell right into it. When the Allfather questioned the well being of his sons, the sentential bowed his head and regretfully informed the king of the princes' unknown conditions and whereabouts since the night before. Last he heard of them was that they were taking over the front of the battle and would attack at the enemy at dawn.

Jane was not suppose to find out about the sentential's news. She overheard the conversation on her way to the healing room. The time for waiting idly by had now passed for Jane. She would not be the sitting wife who waited until any sliver of news came from the battlefield. Her mind was made up. Jane was going to the battlefield to find Loki.

The morning of the fourth day since the battle, she awoke before the palace did. Opening up her closet doors, she unlatched the secret compartment behind her dresses to retrieve her suit of armor. The armor was forged by Loki himself with heavy protection spells and the toughest metal of all the nine realms. She stepped into the suited leather before securing the armor into place on her arms, legs, and chest. Sif had been kind enough one day before her spare with Thor to instruct Jane in a lesson of battle armor. She set her breast plate in place before clasping one of Loki's emerald capes around her neck. She braided her hair and secured it with the one hair band she brought from Earth. She finally tucked one of Loki's daggers into her belt before leaving for the horse stables.

xxXxx

Jane left the palace grounds without trouble. Loki had educated her of its secret passages long before they were married. She choose the smallest horse for her journey, which was considered large by Earth's standards. She rode her horse fast and hard, not willing to take her chances in case Heimdall had informed Odin of her whereabouts.

She didn't didn't slow the pace of her horse until she reached the edge of the battlefield. Soldiers gaped as they watched the Princess of Asgard ride into the battle's fray, hell bent on her mission to find her husband. She avoided the enemy with her quick movements on her horse and with some protection from the soldiers around her.

She questioned every soldier over the deafening noise of the battle about her husband. It seemed like all hope was lost until a commander on horseback informed of her husband's efforts on the front of the battle with Prince Thor.

The commander shouted in protest as Jane rode forward towards the front.

xxXxx

The elf fell to the ground with a gaping hole in the pit of his stomach. Loki was through playing with the rules of war. The elves were fighting dirty….and Loki so loved to put his deadly skills to proper use. With a blade in his hand, any enemy who dared come close to the god of mischief were terminated by his magic.

The battle was beginning to be too long for Loki's liking, and he knew the Asgardians were wearing thin with the elves' reinforcements still coming into the battle field. He had the mind to turn back and gather more troops, but Thor was relentless in his warrior mode. He fought with just as much anger as Loki did. Together, they were unstoppable, but even with them together, the elves' numbers were too much. He had not seen Thor for the past hour. He believed his brother went off with Fandral to cut off the supplies coming into the elves.

"My lord," a soldier shouted over the high pitch screams.

Three elves dropped dead at Loki's feet with blood spurting from their necks. "What?" Loki rasped, turning to the solider with daggers in his eyes.

The solider shook in fear. "It's your wife, sir."

Jane's face filled Loki's mind. He ached for her since his departure and wanted nothing more than to end this battle to be with her once again.

Loki tilted his head to the side. "What about my wife?"

The soldier swallowed hard. "She is….she is here, m'lord."

The corners of Loki's eyes twitched. "What did you say?"

"Princess Jane is here-"

Loki grasped the soldier by his neck and rose him into the air. "For your sake, I do hope you are lying, soldier," he snarled through his teeth.

Before the soldier could speak, he was shot through the head by an arrow and instantly was dead. Loki turned around but met the sharp blade entering his stomach.

The elf smiled behind his mask as he watched the Prince fall to the ground.

The cry of Loki's name pierced his ears.

xxXXxx

A few moments before….

The front of the battle was definitely a more vicious sight than Jane expected. The bodies on the ground were impossible to maneuver around. The death blows to each body were done without mercy or honor to both elf and Asgardian alike. Jane flew through the battle throng with her cape flying and hair becoming loose. She kicked attackers who dared fight her and her horse protected her as well. Her eyes scanned the area for a familiar green cape or the gleam of a golden helmet.

She almost collapsed the moment she spotted Loki among the battle.

His helmet was gone and his hair was thick with sweat. His face was inked with bruises and blood pouring from a gash on his head. He held an Asgardian by the throat and a blade in the other hand. Jane had not seen such rage on her husband's face in a very long time….a face which once haunted her past.

He wanted to snap the Asgardian's neck, but he didn't get the chance when an arrow pierced the skull of the soldier. Jane had barely blinked as she saw an elf stab Loki in the stomach. She watched her husband fall to the ground, and Jane snapped into action.

She kicked the horse into motion as she screamed her husband's name. Jane jumped off her horse the moment she was beside Loki. She dropped to her knees, and placed her hand over the wound to stop the bleeding.

Loki's eyes flickered open and met hers. His face began to blur as she felt tears fall from her eyes.

"Don't you dare die on me, Loki," she murmured, "Don't you dare leave me like this."

"Jane," his voice shook.

"Quiet," she commanded, applying more pressure. "We need to get you out of here."

"You can't be here," he rasped, looking around them with the battle still going on. Thankfully, soldiers had seen Jane fly to her husband, and they were protecting them from an onslaught of enemy elves.

"I'm here to make sure you fulfill your promise," she argued. "So don't break it."

"Always the one in charge," he chuckled but it soon turned into a cough.

Jane ignored his pun and informed the nearest soldier to go seek medical attention. She paid close attention to her husband. The battle had taken a tole on his body. She knew he was wounded from head to toe with bruises along with the wound from his stomach. He was pale and sweat coated his skin.

"You should wear armor more often," he suggested, his eyes raking over her change of clothes. "But perhaps only for me…"

Jane rolled her eyes openly. "Do you think now is the time for this?"

Loki smiled, finally getting the response he wanted. "I believe so given the circumstances."

Jane's gaze hardened. "You're not dying, got that?"

"I have to say the view is much better than I had ever hoped for," he said, bringing his hand to brush away the hair from her cheek.

"Yeah well take a damn well good look because we'll be back at the palace before the sun sets," she retorted.

"Jane Foster," Loki murmured, looking at his hand while it rested on her check."The woman who refuses defeat."

Jane nodded to her husband and gave a knowing smile.

"Also, your wife."

"My wife," he echoed in return.


End file.
